Psicologicamente loca, Lógicamente cuerda
by Elizabeth Hiddleston
Summary: Elise Jones se encontraba en la cúspide de su carrera. siendo la mejor psiquiatra de Londres era algo de lo que regodearse. Todo cambia cuando se encuentra cayendo hacia la nada, en un cementerio antiguo, rodeada de fanáticos de harry potter y un hombre serpiente mutante que le apunta con un trozo de madera tallado. ¿como saldría de esto?
1. Chapter 1

Mi cabeza latía fuertemente, me sentía mareada y desorientada. Todo lo que podía recordar era la sensación de caída. Y un fuerte golpe.

Mi cuerpo cayo de una gran altura. O eso parecía. Estaba entumida y mis extremidades llenas de barro y suciedad.

Mi visión comenzó a aclararse poco a poco, todo estaba oscuro, solo un par de antorchas en los alrededores iluminaban el lugar. Y yo me encontraba justo en el centro. A mi alrededor había más de veinte hombres encapuchados y con una máscara de calavera en el rostro.

Justo frente a mí se alzaba una figura imponente. Un hombre de piel pálida, calvo y aterrador. El no parecía humano o al menos su rostro. Sus ojos rojos llenos de maldad y su piel serpentina afirmaban mis sospechas.

Quien quiera que fueran estas personas me encontraba en peligro. Eso era un hecho.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?"- siseo el hombre serpiente –"aparentemente nuestro hechizo funciono a la perfección muchachos"

¿hechizo? ¿Este hombre está hablando en serio?

"Te preguntaras que estás haciendo aquí, mujer"- se dirigió hacia mí.

Asentí, sin encontrar mi voz dentro de mi garganta seca

"te explicare, nosotros nos encontramos en un mundo muy diferente del tuyo. Fuiste convocada aquí con el único propósito de servirme para ganar esta guerra"- explico

"¿guerra?"- susurre

"si, niña. Esta guerra"- sonrio –"no espero que lo comprendas, ni mucho menos las causas tras de ella después de todo, solo eres una muggle"

¿muggle? ¿No eso era de Harry Potter? Dios, por favor, dime que no estoy siendo secuestrada por un grupo de fanáticos obsesivos con esa serie de libros

Fruncí el ceño

"no me digas"- jadié-"ahora me encuentro en gran Bretaña, en medio de una guerra, y todo se centra en intentar matar a un mocoso que logro vencer al mago mas grande de todos los tiempos"

Se escucho un jadeo colectivo. Por alguna razón sentí que mi suerte estaba cada vez mas salada.

"veo que comprendes lo que esta pasando mejor de lo que hubiera pensado"- la sonrisa que estaba en su rostro era tan macabra que no pude evitar estremecerme cuando termino la oración-"pero eso no es lo que intentamos tratar aquí"

"entonces ¿Qué es?"- cuestione

"es el hecho de que se que sabes mas de lo que esta pasando en esta lucha y mucho mas específicamente el como va a terminar"- afirmo

Oh mierda, asi que el loco genocida quiere conocimiento sobre el futuro y por eso me había traido aquí.

"solo se que no se nada"- cite

"no intentes engañarme, niña. Se que sabes quien soy y espero que estes consiente de que te pasara si no revelas la información que quiero"- hablo mientras caminaba enfrente mio

Al estar frente a mi me tiro del cabello. No pude evitar quejarme ante tal acción. Me encontraba débil y no podía luchar contra su agarre, se sentía como si estuviera intentando arrancar mi cuero cabelludo.

Me miro a los ojos. Sus grandes ojos rojos sobre los cafés míos. Espere sentir la agonía descrita en los libros, ese dolor que haría estallar mi cabeza cuando violaran mi mente.

Sin embargo no sentí nada. Solo la fría mirada a través de mi pupila, pero no había dolor.

Su rostro se contrajo en ira.

"aparentemente tienes mas secretos de los que se ven a simple vista"- concluyo el señor oscuro- "pero hay mas de una forma de obtener información de una persona"

Me lanzo al suelo. Sin poder moverme mucho espere algún otro método de tortura.

Apunto su varita hacia mi

"veremos a que mas eres inmune, mujer"- escupió- "crucio"

Cerre mis ojos con pánico. Pero nada sucedía. No estaba gritando en agonía ni mi cuerpo ardiento en dolor.

Eso pareció enfadar más al hombre

"interesante"- susurro – "llévenla a las mazmorras"

Un par de manos me tomaron de los brazos y me arrastraron al interior de la impresionante mansión a lo lejos.

Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando desperté, horas mas tarde, me encontraba en el suelo. Todo estaba oscuro y apestaba a humedad. Aparentemente me habían arrojado a una espacie de sótano en el interior de la mansión.

Durante mi letargia solo pude razonar todo lo que había visto en las ultimas horas. Todo lo que podía recordar de antes era que mi nombre era Elise Jones y era una doctora. Mas específicamente psiquiatra. Trabajaba en BARTS uno de los hospitales más reconocidos a nivel mundial, realizando estudios sobre trastornos de la conducta.

Estaba en mi consultorio descansando en uno de mis sillones de terapia cuando de repente estaba cayendo al vacío. Y después estaba todo lo del asunto de Harry potter.

Esto definitivamente es estar demente. Me pregunto si al fin el trabajo había agotado con mi paz mental.

Las puertas de las celdas se abrieron dejando ver al que no debe ser nombrado… ¿si era asi? Junto con un hombre de tez palida detrás de él. Su cabello largo y graciento le rozaba los hombros ligeramente. Su nariz aguileña era bastante notria y su eterno ceño fruncido me decía que no quería estar ahí. ¿y quién si?

Su postura estaba rigida, claramente en espera de algo desagradable. Si esta persona era quien creía que era entonces me encontraba frente a uno de los buenos.

"aqui esta severus"- susurro la serpiente gigante

Me sente en el suelo y solo me dedique a mirarlos

Severus snape, desde su posición dirigió su mirada hacia mi.

"no entiendo el objetivo de esto, mi señor"- hablo con una voz barítonia y solo lo suficientemente alta para ser escuchada.

"el objetivo, mi querido severus, es hacerla hablar"- siseo – "pero para eso necesitamos realizar medidas drásticas. Aparentemente la magia no le afecta a ella en ningún nivel. Solo me queda probar magia mas poderosa que la que se ha concebido actualmente"

"sigo sin comprender mi participación en esto señor"- sus ojos ahora se encontraban mirando al loco genocida

Es un poco incomodo que los dos hablaran como si no estuviera aquí. Y dicen que los modales en esta época eran mejores que los actuales.

"un contrato vinculante, severus"- explico el mago oscuro

Snape se puso rigido en cuanto las palabras salieron de los labios de su maestro. He de suponer que es algo bastante repugnante.

Dios mio, sea lo que sea me esta poniendo de nervios

"veo que ocmprendes mi punto"- rio lord valdomero, si le dire valdomero-"que grosero de mi parte, debo explicar este tipo de magia a nuestro invitado"

Se giro a verme

"a juzgar por su rostro no tiene idea de lo que es un contrato de esta índole"- me hablo –" este contrato es especial. Te obligara a responder a mi y solo a mi"

Resople

"¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que lo que digo no es mentira?"- dije altanera

"porque, mujer, el contrato vinculante te tendrá a merced de quien sea tu captor"- sonrio ladinamente- "y quien mejor para realizar esa tarea que no sea mi mejor servidor"

Dicho esto un par de cadenas salidas de la nada sujetaron mis muñecas y me elevaron al techo, con mis pies rozando ligeramente el suelo.

Dolía, todo mi peso estaba apoyado en mis muñecas y me sentía cono un trozo de carne.

"ahora será momento de realizar el ritual"- siseo

Con un movimiento de su varita desapareció mi ropa

Oh, cielo santo. Creo que ya entiendo porque snape parecía asqueado con la idea. Y no podría estar mas de acuerdo con él

"no te preocupes, solo sentirás mucho dolor"- se giro-"haz tu trabajo, severus"

Snape parecía mas pálido de lo que estaba cuando entro a la habitación. Sin embargo se dirigió atrás mio y comenzó a recitar un complicado hechizo, o eso parecía porque su frente estaba fruncida en concentración y las palabras que salían de su boca parecían un cantico antiguo.

De pronto sentí como si cortaran mi piel. Justo a lo largo de mi costilla inferior derecha. Aparentemente él estaba escribiendo algo con ayuda de su varita.

Dolía como el infierno. No pude evitar jadear en desesperación e intentar liberarme.

Una vez que el dolor se había ido, sentí mi cuerpo muchísimo mas cansado de lo que había estado. Mi mente estaba difusa y solo podía escuchar lo que estaba a mi alrededor. Mi vista se había vuelto borrosa y cansada.

Quería dormir

"no, chica, aun no es momento de perder el conocimiento"- rio valdomero

Fue lo último que recuerdo antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Todo movimiento a mi alrededor era como una sombra negra, mi cuerpo se estaba quemando en agonía. Nada en toda mi carrera me hubiera preparado para tal tipo de sufrimiento.

Un par de manos me recorrían de arriba abajo, sin dejar ningún espacio sin palpar. No eran violentas, pero eran totalmente ajenas a mí. Mi centro jadeaba en dolor, la invasión a mi privacidad era una realidad en ese momento. Sentí un aliento en mi oreja, tibio y húmedo. Alguien jadeaba.

Yo no podía moverme, no podía ver. Solo sentía dolor. Estos hombres no solo intentaban destruir mi fortaleza, estaban empeñados en llenarme de miseria y convertirme en su perra fiel.

A lo lejos solo se escuchaba la risa macabra del mago mas siniestro conocido por la humanidad, en este mundo y el mío.

Mi conciencia se estaba perdiendo cada vez más profundo. La oscuridad me consumía dejándome mareada y profundamente asqueada.

Sabía que me habían violado. Sabía que la única razón para cometer tal cosa era para obtener tan preciada información. Tan solo esperaba que quien sea que haya tenido el placer de jugar con lo último de mi orgullo no fuera alguien con el alma hecha trizas. No podría soportar que algo destinado a un infierno sin fin me tocara de esa manera.

Todo el acto termino después de lo que parecieron haber sido horas. Mis ojos estaban cerrados. No me movía. No respiraba, solo me dedicaba a flotar en los malos recuerdos.

"Bien hecho, severus"- siseo una voz a lo lejos

"gracias, mi señor"- casi gruño una voz sedosa-"supongo que esto significa que debo tomar a la chica conmigo"

Se escucharon más risas

"Exactamente, severus, considéralo tu regalo por tus años de lealtad y disfrútala todo lo que quieras"- se escuchó- "pero no olvides que en cuanto tengas acceso a su mente acudirás a mí con todo y cada uno de los detalles de información que puedas obtener"

"así lo hare mi señor. Y gracias"- concluyo snape

"una cosa más, severus, si el viejo tonto pregunta algo sobre ella. Dile que solo fue un obsequio generoso por parte mía. No le hables absolutamente nada de donde viene y sobre su extraña habilidad de resistir la magia… bueno eso es lo que la hace un regalo perfecto ¿no es así? - explico el mago oscuro

"si, mi señor"- poco a poco los pasos se fueron alejando y una puerta se cerró a lo lejos

Se escucho un suspiro

Abrí mis ojos. Solo lo suficiente para ver un par de gemas negras mirándome directamente, estaban cargadas de dolor y arrepentimiento

"lo siento"- me hablo antes de caer profundamente en los brazos de la oscuridad.

p.v severus

Despues de muchos años al servicio del señor oscuro me había dado cuanta que no podría evitar para siempre cada una de las tareas que me asignaba. Cuando realizo el hechizo que lo había vinculado a una mujer joven y perdida sabia que las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez mas serias de lo que ya eran.

Fue el trabajo mas duro que había realizado en toda su vida. No el quitarle la vida a una persona, eso era fácil. El convertirse en un completo bastardo en solo unos minutos era una nueva sensación que lo abrumaba.

La pequeña mujer que ahora llevaba en sus brazos camino al cuartel general de la orden del fénix sin mas ropa que su capa para cubrirla y con evidente daño en las muñecas y en los genitales lo tenia perturbado y asqueado.

Sabia que nadie en la orden confiaba en él. Nunca nadie lo hizo, incluso Dumbledore era una incógnita en estos momentos.

Cuando todo mundo sepa lo que había hecho posiblemente lo matarían, o le darían una buena golpiza. Lo cual dejaría que pasara. Se lo merecía y en sus ojos estaba resignado a lo que sea que venga.

"lo siento"- habían sido sus palabras antes de que la mujer cayera inconsciente. Era la segunda vez en su vida que se había disculpado con alguien y aun mas con una mujer

Cuando llego al cuarte general, no había nadie. Solo el sonido de voces procedentes de la cocina. Muy probablemente todos los de la orden esperando por las noticias de la reunión mortifago.

Esto se convertiría en un espectáculo en cuanto hablara, lo odiaba, sin embargo la mujer necesitaba atención medica inmediata y tal vez una poción anticonceptiva.

"Poppy"- grito- "necesito tu ayuda inmediatamente"

Rápidamente los pasos de varias personas llegaron hacia el vestíbulo de la casa. Lideradas por Dumbledore y seguidas de la jefa de enfermería, minerva, el perro faldero de Black, el hombre lobo y asi sucesivamente.

Los ojos azules del director se encontraron con sus ojos negros, él le envio el recuerdo de la reunión y de lo que se había visto obligado a hacer. El director cerro los ojos y suspiro pesadamente.

"poppy, atiende a la chica lo mejor que puedas"- hablo con voz cansada

Poppy asistió y le hizo una seña para que la siguiera. El llevo a la pequeña mujer al segundo piso de la casa mientras el director dirigía a todos los miembros de la orden de vuelta a la cocina de la casa.

"ponla en la cama, severus"- hablo la enfermera-" ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?"

Gimio

"seguramente lo sabras en cuanto le quites la capa"- susurro

La enfermera hizo a un lado la capa en la que la mujer venia envuelta, soltando un jadeo y abriendo mucho los ojos miro al profesor de pociones

"un hechizo vinculante"- susurro horrorizada, se acerco mas a examinar a la mujer-"lo hiciste tu…"

Solo pudeo asentir antes de salir de la habitación

"curala, por favor"- una frase que nunca pensó que le diría jamas a un ser humano

Poppy asistió

Cerrando la puerta se dirigio a donde el resto de la orden estaba. Toda la habitación se encontraba en completo silencio en cuanto entro

"asi que ahora dejas ver el bastardo que en realidad eres, snivillus"- hablo black

Lo ignoro, fijo su vista en el director que no había dicho nada hasta el momento

"por favor, señor black"- hablo el director-"severus hizo lo que tenia que hacer para salvarle la vida a la señorita"

Bufo

"si, esta vida. Pero no sabemos su estado mental después de todo el ritual"- escupio

"si ella esta mal ¿de quien crees que seria la culpa? Snape"- hablo ojo loco

Le lanzo una mirada despectiva antes de sentarse justo al lado del director.

"Esta chica…"-hablo el director-"¿en verdad es inmune a la magia?"

Severus asistió

"para la mayoría de la magia, ella se encontraba inconsciente cuando le lanzaron una variedad de hechizos, desde el mas simple como enervate hasta el crucio. Nadie se atrevió a probar la maldición asesina porque es mas valiosa viva para el señor oscuro. Sin embargo la magia antigua y poderosa parece afectarle en cierta medida, no se si el hechizo de vinculación funcione a largo plazo o incluso si lo haga correctamente"- continuo explicando el maestro de pociones

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio ante la explicación

"interesante"- susurro el director-"¿Cómo fue que esta muchacha fue a caer en manos del señor oscuro?"

"fue invocada, un antiguo hechizo fue el que la trajo aquí, todos los mortifagos debimos ayudar. El señor tenebroso cree que ella conoce el destino final de esta guerra. Aparentemente la mujer es de un universo alterno al nuestro, sin embargo, no me explico cómo ella tendría tal conocimiento"- sigo hablando el mago oscuro

Y eso en verdad le inquietaba. La mujer parecía reconocerlo en cuanto entro en la habitación junto con el señor tenebroso. El reconocimiento en su mirada y el brillo de sus ojos le había causado cierta conmoción.

Y sin embargo él nunca la había visto en toda su vida, recordaría una mujer asi. No tan alta, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos chocolate brillantes, piel rosada y suave.

No, definitivamente recordaría una mujer como tal en su vida.

"Ya veo"- susurro el director-"A partir de este momento, ella será tu responsabilidad severus. Si es que ella sabe el resultado de esta guerra es tu deber mantenerlo en secreto. Incluso de nosotros"

Todos miraron soprendidos al director

"Pero albus, ella podría ser la clave de todo en esta guerra"- hablo ojo loco

"tienes razón, pero si usamos ese conocimeinto. No nos haría diferentes del señor tenebroso"- el director se levanto de la silla para despedir la reunión-"cuando la señorita se encuentre totalmente recuperada será enviada a Hogwarts donde se hara pasar por tu esposa, severus"

"pero albus…"- intento protestar

El director negó

"ella será tu responsabilidad y haremos las cosas de manera legal. Tendre todos los documentos legales que la identifiquen como tu esposa, muggle, por supuesto. Entonces el ministerio no se molestara en investigar mas alla de sus antecedentes"

Todo lo que severus snape pudo hacer ante el tono de director fue asistir.

"entiendo"- casi gimio la palabra

"todos los demás pueden continuar con sus actividades"- despidió el director-"severus, sígueme"

Dicho esto todos los miembros de la orden se apresuraron a dejar el cuartel para seguir con sus misiones, a excepción de Sirius black que se encontraba actualmente como un prófugo.

El profesor de pociones siguió al director en una lenta y muy larga caminata al segundo piso, mas específicamente a la habitación en la que se encontraba aquella mujer que se convertiría en la futura señora spnape.

Nunca había estado mas asustado ante algo en todo su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi cuerpo me mataba. Las coas se hacían cada vez más difusas. Ahora me encontraba acostada en una cama suave y acolchonada.

Mi cabeza latía con cada pensamiento, los recuerdos del ritual seguían frescos en mi mente. Por mucho que intentara dormir, después de que esa agradable señora se fuera, no podía hacer nada más que mirar las cortinas de la cama y los muebles viejos que decoraban la habitación.

He de suponer que me encontraba en cualquier otro lugar lejos de lord valdomero y su acto de villano malvado. Lo último que recuerdo es la mirada arrepentida de un hombre lo bastante pálido. Y a mi suposición el espia de toda esta mierda política y racista.

Intente levantarme para poder tener una mejor visión del lugar. Me senté en la cama y me dirigí al espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba en la puerta que suponía que daba al baño.

Mi cuerpo se encontraba desnudo, después de todo aquel acto sanguinario y depravado no me lo esperaba de otra manera. Había cardenales bastante notorios a lo largo de mi cadera, y marcas de mordeduras a lo largo de mi cuello.

La marca mas notoria era una especie de tatuaje en donde se encontraría mi costilla inferior derecha, tallado en letras cursivas y finas era el nombre del hombre que me había hecho todo esto y quien de hoy en adelante marcaría un posible trauma en mi mente.

Lo bueno que haber estudiado todo este tiempo este tipo de casos era que sabía más o menos la manera de asimilar las cosas. Y con mi forma de ser podría sobrellevarlo de alguna manera…

Pero tomaría tiempo

Eso era un hecho.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió repentinamente dejando entrar a un anciano vestido bastante colorido y al mago oscuro que me había violado a mandato de su otro amo.

Ambos se quedaron mirándome un par de segundos antes de apartar la mirada, susurraron una disculpa mientras me dirigía hacia la cama y me cubría con las mantas.

"veo que esta despierta, señorita"- hablo el anciano

"Elise Jones"- susurre-"doctora Elise Jones"

Asistió

"Creo que es hora de las explicaciones"- siguió hablando mientras aparecia un sillón lo suficientemente grande para que los dos se sentaran justo al lado de mi cama

Los ojos azules del anciano estaban sobre mi, midiendo mi reacción ante su proeza.

"veo que la magia no es desconocida para usted"- afirmo

"después de ser aparecida de la nada y ser torturada por uno de su clase, entonces creo que las explicaciones sobran"- hable-"puedo ver que hay mas detrás de todo esto"

"¿de verdad?"- me cuentiono-"¿Qué es lo que ve?"

"en vista que mi violador esta sentado al lado suyo además de que resulto ser mi salvador y el hecho de que ahora estoy en lo que parece ser una casa vieja."- suspire-"creo que son pruebas suficientes para averiguar lo que esta pasando…. Agregale que soy de otro mundo donde su vida es pura ficción y sé el resultado de toda esta mierda…"

Ambos magos me miraron criptamente

"entonces eso es lo que quiere el señor oscuro de usted"- fue la primer vez que el mago oscuro me dirigía la palabra

"supongo, Lord valdomero solo esta en busca de poder… ¿podrian decirme en que año se encuentra el señor potter?"- pregunte

"¿harry potter?"- cuentiono el anciano-"este año le toca cursar el quinto año de su educación"

"ya veo"- asi que me encontraba a principios del libro cinco…

Oh dios mio, veré morir a sirius black

"creo que usted sabe lo que acontece en el futuro…"- dedujo el anciano

Asentí

"se todo desde la perspectiva de Harry potter. No se nada además de lo que el sabe. Así que no soy un gran peligro para la orden"

"¿sabes de la orden? Señorita jones"- cuestiono el mago oscuro

Sonreí

"doctora jones"- corregi-"pero puedes llamarme elise o eli si gustas, después de todo ya nos concemos íntimamente, severus snape"

El hombre tago duro y desvio su mirada de la mia

"entonces usted sabe quien soy"- hablo el anciano

Lo mire

"señor Dumbledore"- susurre

Asistió

"usted ha llegado en un momento de peligro y gran desastre, haremos todo lo posible para que no regrese a las manos del Voldemort"- aseguro el anciano

"gracias"- fui sincera-"¿podria hacerles una pregunta antes de que se retiren?"

Ambos asistieron

"¿Qué era exactamente el ritual en el que…? Ya sabes"- el director mas famoso de la escuela de magia giro su mirada hacia el profesor de pociones quien se quedo mas que estupefacto ante mi pregunta

"creo que eso es algo de lo que ambos deberían hablar en privado"- susurro Dumbledore – "con su permiso"

El director dejo la habitación dejando atrás a un muy petrificado maestro de pociones

Suspire

Esta seria una larga conversación


	3. Chapter 3

Fueron unos momentos bastante incomodos, lo digo porque el profesor más famoso de la serie de Harry Potter se encontraba sentado frente a mí por más de media hora sin decir una sola palabra. Me sentía como en consulta, de esos pacientes que pagan más de 300 dólares por sesión y no dicen una palabra en toda la hora.

"bueno"- trague- "podrías explicarme ¿de qué se trató el ritual?"

Si el hombre estaba tenso, mis palabras lo pusieron aún más tenso de lo que ya estaba. Sin embargo, al fin dio señales de vida asistiendo con la cabeza. Sin mirarme a los ojos en ningún momento.

"el ritual"- hablo con una voz sedosa y grave- "está especialmente diseñado para someter a la persona que…"

"a mi entonces"- confirme

Asistió

"¿era necesarias las relaciones sexuales?"- pregunte con mi voz de psicóloga

"es una parte del ritual, el maestro tomaría algo intimo para que la conexión sea mejor"- explico

Asistí, entendía eso, pero no significa que me agradara del todo.

"profesor snape"- lo llame

Giro sus ojos negros en mi dirección

"se que las cosas se van a complicar con mi presencia aquí, y tal vez sea difícil verme en estas circunstancias, soy psicóloga, estudio la mente y se como manejar esta situación lo mejor posible o al menos sin caer en una depresión severa. Asi que si gusta me encantaría conocer mas de este mundo y el como se encuentra actualmente. Además de lo que será de mi"- fui sincera

Se aclaro la garganta

"el profesor Dumbledore quiere que usted resida conmigo en el colegio de magia…"- hizo una pausa

Lo alenté a que siguiera explicando, no veía nada de malo en estar en el mundo mágico hasta que me pudieran regresar a casa… si es que podía.

"como mi esposa"- completo

Me quede estática

"¿disculpe?"- pregunte

Eso pareció ponerlo incómodo y un leve tinte rosado tiño sus pómulos

"usted ira al colegio y vivirá conmigo como mi esposa… así se justificará su presencia en el castillo"- explico mejor.

"eso… es un poco extraño. ¿su director es siempre tan extraño?"- cuestione

Eso pareció divertirle porque el fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

"tiene algunas extrañezas, si."- confirmo mis sospechas

"entonces… ¿tendremos una boda?"- pregunte

Su rostro se volvió a teñir de rojo

Asistió

"si… solo que nada mas será el papeleo y la ceremonia oficial con dos testigos… nada mas"- susurro

Bueno, al menos tendría una boda y no solo aparecería casado por arte de magia. Y una boda con un mago con renombre es mejor que solo un perro faldero de valdomero

"está bien. Gracias"- hable

Se aclaro la garganta

"si, si me disculpa tengo que retirarme. Le traeré ropa para que pueda salir de esta habitación e ir al mundo muggle para comprar más ropa"- explico

"pero yo no tengo dinero, señor"- lo interrumpí

"eso no será necesario, como su futuro conyugue tengo el deber de proveer todo lo que le haga falta"- sonó bastante galante

Me reí

"si usted lo dice"- susurre

Asistió. Y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación

"lamento todo lo que ha pasado"- hablo claramente antes de salir y cerrar la puerta suavemente

Me recosté…

Mi vida seria mas complicada de lo que había pensado.


	4. Chapter 4

Fueron un par de semanas antes de que el famoso quinto año de Harry potter diera inicio. Básicamente el primero de septiembre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, ahora la casa se encontraba llena de niños pelirrojos y una niña con el cabello marrón rizado quien supuse era Hermione.

Yo no había interactuado más que un par de saludos de bienvenida con los demás cuando llegaron, la señora weasley era un amor de persona y me trataba con cariño, a mi parecer solo ella y el señor weasley conocían a profundidad mi historia mientras que sus hijos y Hermione pensaban que era otro miembro de la orden.

Estuvieron bastante sorprendidos cuando se enteraron de que solo era una simple muggle. Especialmente los gemelos, ellos habían intentado un sinfín de veces el que les revelara la razón de mi presencia en esa casa, aunque parecieron olvidarme momentáneamente el dia que el famoso niño que vivio atravesó las puertas de la casa.

No me molesto en absoluto, era un alivio no verme acosada constantemente por ese par de muchachos. En cuanto a Harry Potter era un niño delgado y de igual de estatura que lo era su actor en las películas, sus ojos eran impresionantemente verdes.

Ahora entiendo porque la gente lo reconocía por sus ojos. Sabia que el muchacho estaba pasando por una gran cantidad de estrés en el ultimo verano y posiblemente sufria un trastorno de ansiedad debido a los acontecimientos tan horribles que debio haber vivido.

Seria alguien sumamente interesante de tratar, tal vez si le doy un amigo en el quien confiar entonces el pensaría con mas claridad las cosas y no se culparía por las cosas que están por ocurrir. Mas específicamente la muerte de sirius.

"Hola"- me presente ante el muchacho una vez que se sento en la mesa de la cocida para cenar

"Hola"- respondio el saludo, sus mejillas tenían un tinte rosa en ellas. Se veía adorable

"mi nombre es Elise Jones"- le sonreí

"Harry Potter"- se presento-"encantado"

"igualmente Harry"- respondi

"Veo que has conocido a nuestra invitada, Harry"- llamo Sirius

El muchacho le sonrio y le dio un abrazo caluroso

"si"- respondio el joven mago

"bueno, ella se esta quedando con nosotros un largo tiempo asi que espero que se conviertan en amigos"- sirius me guiño el ojo

Rode los mios sin quitar la sonrisa de mi cara

"estoy seguro de que seremos buenos amigos sirius. ¿no crees Harry?"- hable

El muchacho asistió sonriente, parecía mucho más relajado de lo que había estado justo cuando entro por la puerta. Justo cuando Harry volvió a sentarse en la mesa, mis dos tormentos favoritos hicieron su aparecion en la habitación y saltaron a mi lado para seguir el interrogatorio.

"entonces"- hablo juguetón fred

"es hora de seguir con nuestro asunto, cariño"- siguió George

Suspire, no tendría descanso ningún dia hasta que ellos regresaran al colegio. Harry y los demás parecían divertidos ante la escena de un par de gemelos hablando coquetamente con una muy frustrada muggle.

"chicos"- suspire-"ya les dije que estoy aquí por mi propia seguridad"

Ambos asistieron, Harry y el resto de la mesa giro y comenzó a prestar atención en nuestra conversación, por suerte solo los miembros de la orden sabían exactamente porque estaba ahí, a estos niños habría que decirles la historia que serviría para encubrir mis orígenes y esa era que estaba por convertirme en la futura señora snape. Inclusive el pesamiento se sentía raro en mi cabeza.

Todo este tiempo que había conocido a snape me había llevado relativamente bien con él. No éramos los mejores amigos pero al fin y al cabo él no me miraba con desprecio como al resto de las personas, creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que se sentía culpable por el ritual de union. Todos los días venia un par de minutos en la noche para preguntar sobre mi salud y si sentía algún cambio, pero la verdad era que me sentía igual que siempre a excepción del dolo en el nuevo tatuaje sobre mi caja torácica. Últimamente había acortado sus visitas a cada vez que la orden tenía una reunión para no levantar sospechas ante sus alumnos.

"pero no sabemos exactamente porque estas en peligro, calabacita"- hablaron al mismo tiempo.

"bueno"- gemi

En ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando ver a un Severus Snape con el ceño fruncido y claramente molesto. Creo que había escuchado el interrogatorio de los gemelos.

El ambiente en la habitación se puso tenso, Sirius se veía claramente molesto por la presencia de maestro de pociones asi como el resto de la orden, la señora weasley me miraba con preocupación, sabia que ella estaba pensando en mi estado emociona o sobre si tendría un ataque por los anteriores acontecimientos. Pero había pasado hace tiempo y tenia relativo control sobre mis recuerdos. De forma que me había autoterapeado los días que pase en cama y ahora estaba un poco mejor. Incluso me sentía cómoda en compañía de snape.

Le di una sonrisa a la señora weasley para que no se preocupara por mi y después otra a snape de manera de saludo. El asistió, fue casi imperceptible pero ahí estaba.

"Doctora Jones"- me llamo ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de sus estudiantes – "¿tendría un minuto?"

"Claro, Profesor snape"- respondi alegre

Los demás me miraron sorprendidos ante el humor en mi voz, me encogí de hombros, tanto los gemelos como el chico potter me veian con preocupación en la mirada. Decidí fingir que no lo había notado y seguí a severus a otra habitación de la casa, supondría que era la sala de los black porque había una gran chimenea y sillones enormes que rodeaban esta área.

"veo que ahora esta soportando de un interrogatorio"- hablo el profesor

"exactamente y sinceramente no sé qué decirles"- suspiré –"les dije que estaba en peligro pero no la razón"

Ambos nos sentamos

"entonces supongo que tendra que decirles su historia de tapa y hacer que esos mocosos la dejan en paz"- hablo con molestia

Sonreí, sabia que una vez que se supiera nuestra supuesta relación el profesor tendría un montón de niños a su alrededor curiosos por saber la historia de amor de su profesor mas odiado

"entonces les hablara de ello"- rei cuando vi la mueca en la cara del profesor

"claro, sobre eso…"- pareció nervioso por lo que sea que este por decir –"los papeles ya han sido arreglados y solo falta su firma para que sean completamente legales"

Hablando de eso el profesor saco un pergamino y me lo mostro, era un acta de matrimonio, su nombre se encontraba ya ene l documento, solo faltaba su firma.

"¿tienes una pluma?"- le pregunto al maestro, si las cosas estaban destinadas a pasar entonces no habría por que postergar algo como esto, además necesitaban esa cuartada ahora.

El maestro le tendio una pluma bastante extraña, le parecio conocida. Un segundo después recordó las caanillas malditas que uso la perra de Umbriche en Harry este año. Era una canilla de sangre. ¿Qué mas romántico que firmar tu acta de matrimonio con tu propia sangre?

Garabateo su firma en el pergamino, tan pronto como su firma se puso en el pergamino un destello dorado apareció en su dedo, era el lazo de su matrimonio. El profesor snape tenia uno igua en el dedo correspondiente.

Estaba hecho. Ahora estaban casados.

Su nombre era ahora Elise Snape. Se sentía extraño. El pergamino desaparecio de sus manos y miro inquisitivamente a severus.

"el pergamino ahora esta en el ministerio, se ira al registro automáticamente"- respondio a su pregunta sileciosa

"asi que ahora estamos casados ¿no?"- lo cuestiono

El profesor asistió

"sin embargo será mejor que estes aquí hasta que la escuela comience, estare ocpado hasta ese momento, te enviare un boleto para que puedas abordar el expreso de Hogwarts"- me explico

Asisti

"entonces te vere hasta el castillo"- confirme

El asistió, pero seguía viéndose incomodo por nuestra nueva situación, saco una caja pequeña de sus túnicas y me la tendió sin mirarme a los ojos. Lo mire curioso, pero tome la pequeña caja y la abrí.

Dentro había un anillo bastante hermoso, era circular y en el centro había una piedra negra ónix. Me recordaba al color de los ojos del profesor. Era un anillo de compromiso.

Lo mire interrogativa

"es para mantener las apariencias"- explico todavía sin girar a verme – "era de mi madre…"

Susurro lo ultimo como si no quisiera que lo escuchara pero como eramos lo únicos en el cuarto no había sido imposible escucharlo

Suspire

"es hemoso, severus"- hable sincera, sus ojos giraron a verme en el momento que me dirigi a el por su nombre-"¿ me ayudas?"

Le pedi ayuda para ponerme el anillo. A pesar de los eventos desafortunados que nos habían obligado a reunirnos no iba a hacer del matrimonio un infierno. Especialmente si él se encontraba haciendo un esfuerzo por que todo saliera bien.

Tomo el anillo de la caja y lo coloco en mi dedo anular junto con el otro anillo de nuestro matrimonio.

Le sonreí

Escuchamos un gemido estrangulado en la puerta de la sala, ambos giramos la cabeza rápidamente. Al parecer teníamos un grupo de adolescentes con miradas entre el asombro y el disgusto frente a nosotros. Los hijos de la señora weasley, Harry y Hermione. Todos aparentemente a punto de entrare en la sala y encontrarse con el profesor snape tomando mi mano y sus dedos en el anillo en mi dedo anular.

Si, debio ser todo un cuadro. Tan pronto como mire al profesor podía ver desde ir a un color palido a un rojo intenso casi morado por la ira de haber sido descubierto por un grupo de adolescente que resultaban ser su alumnos también.

Bueno, mierda. El se veía furioso, hora de intervenir.

"chicos"- hable con mi voz profesional

Todo concentraron sus miradas en mi

"¿nos darían un poco de privacidad, por favor?" – cuestione

Todos salieron despavoridos ante mi petición, alegres de que les hubiera proporcionado una via de escape de la ira del profesor de pociones.

Un muy tenso y enojado maestro intento pararse y sguirlos pero apreté el agarre de su mano que aun estaba sobre la mia

Me miro sorprendido

Le sonreí

"tranquilo, lo habrían sabido tardo o temprano"- hable calmada

Eso parecio tranquilizarlo un poco.

"es hora de que me vaya"- me dijo

Asisti

"te acompaño a la puerta"- le hable

Poso sus ojos negros en mi por un par de segundos antes de liderar el camino hacia la entrada de la casa. Al llegar a la puerta se giro para despedirse. No hablo ni nada, solo me miro por un par de segundos y salio de la casa.

Cuando me gire para regresar a la cocina y terminar mi cena tuve que soportar la mirada interrogativa de un monton de adolescentes liderados por los gemelos mas molestos que he tenido el placer de conocer

"creo que nos debes una explicación, calabacita"- me hablo uno de los gemelos, creo que fue fred.

Suspire

"pues, supongo que conocen a mi esposo"- la ultima palabra sono extraña incluso para mi.

Pareciera que había maldecido a cada uno de las personas que tenia en frente, todas tenían una sorpresa aun mayor en sus rostros que cuando nos encontraron al profesor y a mi en la sala de estar.

"¿esposo?"- hablo, casi gimio Harry

Asinti

"No se exactamente que pasa en este mundo mágico"- menti –"pero el me dijo que estaba en peligro y me trajo aquí"

Todos parecían comprender de lo que hablaba

"el profesor snape casado con una muggle"- susurro la mas pequeña de la familia weasley

Todos temblaron después de que sus palabras fueron dichas.

"hey"- me queje

Todos susurraron una disculpa rápida antes de salir huyendo al segundo piso

Suspire.

"parece que ya es oficial"- hablo remus que había aparecido de la cocina, seguido de sirius

Asisti

Ambos hombres parecían incomodos con el tema asi que lo dejaron caer y me acompañaron de vuelta a la cocina para una buena cena. No hablamos mas que de cosas cotidianas, pude ver que ambos miraban mi anillo un par de veces durante la noche.

Ser esposa de mago mas odiado del colegio seria un tanto difícil, mas con la futura maestra de defensa contra las artes oscuras que habría este año.

Gemi internemente, odiaba a esa maldita perra.


	5. Chapter 5

Las dos semanas pasaron volando, los adolescentes cuidaban mucho sus comentarios sobre mi matrimonio con el profesor snape. Ellos me trataban igual que cuando los había conocido por primera vez.

Aunque era divertido verlos quejarse por la actitud de mi marido. Un dia encontré a todos discutiendo sobre él, fue divertido ver sus expresiones de horror cuando se dieron cuenta que me encontraba observándolos y escuchando su conversación desde la puerta.

"no puedo creer que ella se haya casado con snape"- hablo ron

"estoy de acuerdo"- concordó Harry – "ella es un amor de persona, tal vez un poco seria pero no tiene el rastro de crueldad que tiene snape"

"chicos, no deberían decir eso, es cierto que es sorprendente pero cuando una persona se enamora supongo que no es importante de quien sea"- hablo Hermione

Ambos chicos gimieron

"¿snape enamorado?"- gimio ron –"es mas probable que le de una E a Harry en sus pociones"

Harry asistió

"no sean malos chicos, sé que la señora elise es buena persona y estoy segura que debio haber visto algo bueno en el profesor snape si es que acepto"- hablo la niña

"lo mas probable es que este bajo la maldición imperius"- ideo ron

Tal vez sea momento de intervenir, me dije

"para serles sinceros"- hable sobresaltando a los chicos –" él es bastante dulce cuando quiere, además de ser uno de los hombres mas inteligentes que he tenido el placer de conocer"

Los chicos parecían que habían visto un fantasma

"lamento esto señora elise"- hablo Hermione

Negué con mi cabeza

"entiendo que no se lleven bien con mi marido, también que es un hombre con un carácter complicado, pero es humano y tiene sentimientos como cualquiera"- les hable calmada -"puede que muy en el fondo pero ahí están"

Los tres adolescentes rieron ante mi pequeña broma

"de todas maneras intentare que no los moleste tanto en Hogwarts" – les hable

"¿usted también ira a Hogwarts?"- cuestiono Harry sorprendido

Asenti

"es por mi protección, al parecer a los chicos malos no les gusta el hecho de que su profesor se haya desposado con una persona como yo"- menti

Todos asistieron en comprensión

"también puede ser que me dedique a ejercer mi carrera con ustedes"- les lance un guiño

"¿su carrera?"- pregunto Hermione

"soy psicóloga, bueno psiquiatra"- respondí

"¿Qué son los psiquiatras?"- cuestiono ron

"son profesionales que te ayudan con problemas de tu mente ya sean fisiológicos o emocionales"- respondio la chica

"exacto y por lo que me entere ustedes tienen un historial de meterse en problemas asi que espero que asistan a consulta conmigo para hablar de sus problemas o traumas"- les ofrecí

Debía hacer que Harry enfrentara sus problemas y no se sintiera solo, este año especialmente.

Harry parecía nervioso mientras que sus otros amigos resignados

"claro que no es ningún problema"- susurro el pequeño héroe

Le sonreí

"chicos, no entiendo muchas de las cosas que ustedes los magos viven"- actué- "sin embargo se que es una guerra y nadie sale completamente bien de una. Los traumas se generan poco a poco y es mejor tratarlos que dejar que te consuman por dentro"

Todos me miraron con nerviosismo

"¿Qué?"- pregunte

"nada, es extraño que uno de los adultos nos quiera ayudar. Generalmente solo nos dicen que nos quedemos atrás y estemos seguros"- susurro Hermione

"la ignorancia sobre un tema no es protección, ustedes deben de saber a lo que se enfrentan y yo como su futura concejera debo de escuchar lo que tengan que decir y ayudarlos a medida de mis posibilidades"- me sente junto a ellos- "ahora chicos se que no tendre una vida fácil en su colegio. Estará lleno de niños magos y por lo que severus me ha platicado no todos son fanáticos de los muggles"

El trio de oro fruncio en ceño en conjunto susurrando un nombre "malfoy"

Me encogi de hombros

"quiero que me prometan algo chicos"- los tres me pusieron atención inmediatamente – "quiero que no reaccionen ante los comentarios o insultos que pueda recibir de los otros muchachos. Se que no será bonito pero quiero tratar con ellos a mi manera"

Los chicos me miraron dudosos pero asistieron ante mi petición

"solo espero que el profesor snape se ponga de su parte"- hablo ron

"el tiende a favorecer solo a su casa y se hace de la vista gorda con todos los demás, siempre nos quita puntos y defiende a personas que odian a los nacidos de muggles" – explico Harry

Suspire. La verdad no tenia idea de que posición tendría severus en estos casos, supondré que lo mas lógico seria ignorar todo lo que pase. Pero sinceramente esperaba que no lo hiciera.

"eso será decisión de su profesor"- les hable –"yo soy su esposa, pero debe ver también por el bienestar de sus alumnos"

No parecieron aceptar muy bien eso pero no dijeron nada mas.

No hablamos del tema de nuevo, en cambio ellos intentaron explicarme el funcionamiento de diferentes artículos mágicos. Fue entretenido.

El dia de irse llego rápidamente. Los chicos estaban entusiasmados por regresar al colegio. Sirius parecía triste, el se quedaría en la casa que tanto odio. Lo había empezado a terapiar después de nuestra ultima discusión sobre su pasado. Había realizado progresos pero estaba segura que si se quedaba solo por mucho tiempo su mente colapsaría asi que acorde visitarlo seguido

"¿estas segura de eso?"- me pregunto dudoso

"por supuesto"- confirme –"nosotros no debemos dejar de lado la terapia, habiendo hecho tantos progresos en este tiempo no podemos permitir que las cosas se pierdan"

Hizo una mueca

"no estoy segura de que Snape te deje venir"- hablo

"Mi marido no rige mi vida profesional, vendré a verte una vez por semana hasta que considere que las cosas pueden extenderse por mas tiempo"- le sonreí – "como vas estoy segura de que será pronto"

Me sonrio y me dio un ligero abrazo de despedida

"gracias"- susurro en mi oído

"por nada"- respondi

Un gruñido se escucho a nuestras espaldas. Me separe de sirius para poder ver bien a quien gruñía

"veo que Black no sabe lo que es respetar a las esposas de otros"- hablo una voz profunda y pausada.

Severus Snape se encontraba en la entrada de la casa rodeado de adolescentes sorprendidos y mirando con odio a sirius

Sirius comenzó a replicar pero lo detuve con un gesto

"veo que pudiste venir"- le sonreí a mi "marido"

Los ojos de severus se suavizaron al verme, después de un par de segundos asistió

"genial"- sonreí ampliamente –"vámonos"

Camine hacia él y tome su mano para llevarlo hacia afuera de la casa dejando a un par de espectadores estupefactos

"no tenias que hacer nada"- me susurro

Lo mire confundida

"¿a que te refieres?"- pregunte

"tomar mi mano frente a todos"- explico – "parecer feliz por mi presencia"

Bufe

"estoy feliz por que hayas podido venir por nosotros"- sonreí, se me hizo tierno de cierta forma extraña

Trago, se veía nervioso.

"pero creo que es tiempo de que actúes como el maestro gruñon de siempre, los niños nos están viendo"- le dije al oído

Su rostro se puso rojo ante mi cercanía, sin embargo fijo su vista a un par de metros de nosotros donde se encontraba la familia weasley junto con Hermione y Harry. Viéndonos.

Gimio por lo bajo, se enderezo y me ofrecio su brazo para que lo tomara, puse mi mano sobre el.

"conten la respiración"- susurro

Hice lo que me pidió y con un fuerte crak. Todo desaparecio a mi alrededor, estaba siendo apretada, se sentía horrible

Casi perdi el equilibrio cuando aparecimos a la entrada del colegio mas famoso del mundo

"bienvenida al colegio"- me hablo

Woo. El lugar se veía increíble.


End file.
